First Impressions
by XenaPendragon
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if evil Xena met a younger Gabrielle...? Featuring a very uncomfortable walk down a very long road, and lots of awkward eye contact!


It was a hot, humid day in Greece, and the air was thick and heavy. A young blonde girl strode down the sand path, absent-mindedly admiring her surroundings; the green bushes around her, their small circles of spikes surrounding the scarlet berries, the clear blue summer sky, and the sweet sound of silence. She walked happily with a spring in her step, her eyes wide open to the view.

Further along, on the same road, was another woman. She walked confidently, her shoulders pulled back and her chest stuck out, her feet not trudging along the ground in the heat, but striding regally. She looked solemn, her sword's pommel visible above her shoulders, her black hair contrasting strikingly with her icy blue eyes.

They walked along the path, not knowing another shared their route when finally, they noticed each other. The young girl suddenly became apprehensive, but the other woman just drew herself up taller and raised one eyebrow. The blonde kept her head down, avoiding the other's gaze. The dark haired woman glanced around herself, and coughed. The air was still. The birds had stopped singing, and all the bees had died down the humming of their wings. All the two commuters could hear and see was each other. The journey seemed to take forever. How long did it normally take to walk this small stretch of path?!

The blonde girl looked out of the corner of her eyes at the woman briefly. Their eyes met. The young girl smiled nervously and sped up her pace. The other woman smirked snidely. They were going to pass each other. The path was rather narrow.

The blonde girl prepared to turn side on to get past her, but-

"Boo!"

The woman said, not loudly, but obviously the abrupt break in the silence was too much for the young girl, who dived into a nearby bush.

"Argh," She said in pain, landing on her back in the bush. She prised out a thorn stuck in her leg.

The woman sniggered with a hint of malice, paused for a few seconds and bent down to the dropped basket, which lay on its side, littering the ground with deep purple berries.

"Thanks!" She said jeeringly, and picks out a berry from the basket.

The blonde wrinkled her nose slightly in disdain and flinched as she wrenched yet another prickle from her reddened hand. The dark haired woman threw the berry in the air and caught it in her mouth, shrugging at the girl casually. Then she carried on walking as if nothing had happened.

As nervous as the girl was, she was also angry at how she had been treated.

"Hey!" She shouted to the woman's back.

The woman raised her eyebrow again in complete surprise. No one had ever countered her before. The girl still lay in the bush, her face scratched and stained by the berries. She picked herself up as the woman returned.

The taller woman held her arms out as if asking what the problem was, and pulled a comical expression with her face. She was winding the other up.

"You, um, you can't just do what you just did and leave me there!" She said forcefully, pointing a shaking finger. "And then stealing my berries! I spent all day picking those!"

She paused, waiting for a reaction. The woman stood, indifferent.

"Do you spend all day picking on innocent girls?" She asked. She was obviously very proud of her pun as she allowed herself a small smile after saying it. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I didn't push you into that bush. You fell, okay?" She said. "It wasn't my fault, kid. Now let it go."

She made to walk off again.

"No. You know what you are? A bully. That's all you are. You just _swagger_ over here with your precious sword on your back thinking you can intimidate anyone and everyone. Well not me."

She smiled, curiously.

"Are you a bard?" She asked abruptly.

"W- Yeah, I'm a bard. Not that that has anything to do with this. Anyway, how did you know?" The blonde asked, her happiness neutralising her past anger.

"Oh, just the way you talk. You just sound like a story teller."

The girl blushed, and smiled proudly.

"Oh, thanks, I guess," She said awkwardly, although she was still suppressing a smile.

"Look, kid. Sorry if I _hurt your feelings_ or whatever back then. I'm not used to being nice you see." She confessed, gesturing to the sword on her back.

"Here." She picked up the basket and handed it to the girl. "You've only lost a few."

"Thanks." The girl said, surprised.

The woman with the sword nodded in the direction she was walking, and smiled a little. The girl stood in the same spot, dumbfounded. She sighed, and travelled home. She stole a glance behind her at the strange warrior woman, just at the same time as she did. As soon as their eyes met, they both snapped their heads back and quickened up the pace.


End file.
